This application requests funding for a gas chromatograph-mass spectrometer-computer (GC/MS/COM) system to be shared by a group of investigators. At present this type of instrument does not exist at the University of Kansas. However, its availability would be of substantial benefit to a number of on-going research projects, and in many cases would enable certain aspects of these projects not now feasible because of the lack of GC/MS/COM facilities. Examples of the kinds of research projects which would greatly benefit from this instrumentation include: 1) Enzyme-mechanism and chemical model studies utilizing stable-label tracer and kinetic isotope effect measurements; 2) Synthetic and structure-elucidation studies of complex natural products and analogs; 3) Trace-level quantitative organic analysis; 4) Structure elucidation of new metabolites.